


Temporary parting

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, post COG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Tina leaves for America two weeks after that ordeal in Paris. With her away, Newt does what he can: write and hope.





	Temporary parting

  
Dearest Tina,

  First of all, I write to tell you of a slightly official matter. Upon MACUSA's offer to send Auror delegates to aid Europe's struggle against Grindelwald, my brother Theseus wishes that you should be one of them and feels much obliged to write to your superiors to request that you should lead the team they send. He thinks highly of you and surmises that your familiarity with the formidable enemy we must face makes you the most qualified auror in America for the job, a sentiment which I am of full agreement. He will write to you himself, of course, and will contact MACUSA, but I took it upon myself to tell you first. To give you more time to think it over.

  Jacob is doing well, as well as he could ever manage to be. Most of the time he is helping Bunty with the creatures. I suppose he is trying to make himself busy. Theseus is in the same state. I've gone to the Ministry many times now as a sort of consultant for Grindelwald's case, an unofficial member of my brother's team of aurors, although I'm no auror. He barely stops working, my brother. It worries me, but I decided not to stop him. Everyone has their own way of grieving.

  I pray that you are well. As much as I wish to reassure you that your sister would be tracked down and return home, the chances are slim. I'm so sorry, I'm afraid I'm only causing you more pain by saying that. It troubles me that you are all alone in your apartment, and if only I could, I would spirit myself to New York and keep you company for as long as you would allow me.

  I miss you already, is that too silly to say? Perhaps it was selfish of me to have hoped that you would stay in London, but I know you have a job to do and superiors to report to. Yes, I did hope that, and now I dare to hope for your return. Please don't think less of me.

 

Yours,

Newt.

 

  
...

 

  
Miss Goldstein,

  I was ashamed of myself to have realized that I never truly expressed my gratitude to you personally before you returned to America. Allow me, then, to thank you for all that you have done. You have been a steady and valuable presence during and after the events that transpired in Paris. I mostly thank you for being there for my brother during those tumultuous times for I'm afraid I was too deep in my own grief to have done it myself.

  I'm sure Newt has told you already. I am merely confirming what he said. I worry that trustworthy people are getting fewer, Miss Goldstein, and I blame that nasty creature's methods of persuasion. You're one of the few that Newt and I find worthy of our trust, and you've a solid reason to wish for Grindelwald's downfall. Your sister is a victim, and from what I gather from Newt, her tender disposition was cruelly manipulated. I hope touching on that subject in this letter wasn't too much. If you prefer not to broach it again, you need only tell me.

  If your head of department follows through with my suggestion and if you accept the assignment, I will be expecting you in British soil within two week's time. You and your team will work under my division, but make no such assumption that you'd merely be answering to my orders. That is the agreement between MACUSA and the Ministry, that you should be supervised by me and then send reports to New York, but that is not entirely agreeable to me. I wish for us to work closely as equals, and for a fully-fledged collaboration and a willingness for it from both parties.

  Stay safe, keep your eyes peeled, and I look forward to meeting you again. I need strong allies like you more than ever.

 

Sincerely,

Theseus Scamander

 

 

...

 

 

Mr. Scamander,

  I have no objections to your plan except for the fact that it would rob me one of the best aurors we have. But I suppose that only proves your point. You need 'strong and trustworthy allies' you say, and you've chosen correctly.

  As for the threat you face, Madame Picquery still holds strongly to the belief that removing Grindelwald from our custody was a mistake. I hope no such mistakes would happen again.

 

P. Graves

 

...

 

 

My Dear Newt, 

  Please don't feel bad. I did wish I could stay there too. As much as I yearn for the comfort of your company and of your lovely creatures, I could also barely stand the absence of Queenie in our apartment. It feels so empty now. I thought I already wept myself dry, but one look around our home and it all comes back. But please don't worry too much, you've got enough of that already. I'm quite alright.

  Your brother has written to me. Mr. Graves offered me the assignment as well. I accepted and will be in London after preparations are concluded. Unfortunately, that would entail a series of tedious work, and as the leader of the team to be sent to London, I'm expected to take a hefty load of things to do. As a matter of fact, I'll be on my way to work now after I finish this letter and today I will be briefing my new team handpicked by Madame Picquery herself with the assistance of Mr. Graves. I won't have enough time to write, but we will see each other again.

  Don't worry. I miss you already, too.

 

Love,

Tina

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
